


Take the Show On the Road

by cranesmuir_witch



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, those fabulous frasers ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesmuir_witch/pseuds/cranesmuir_witch
Summary: A tumblr prompt asked for Jamie to find Claire and Murtagh when they were on the road with their "song and dance" act. I've had a few request for this to continue, so I'll be doing that!





	Take the Show On the Road

The sun had long since set and Claire was hungry as well as miserably cold. Her companion wasn't especially thrilled with their situation either, from the earful he was giving her. Their searching had not unearthed any new information on the escaped Highlander’s location

Murtagh had lost count of how many crofts, hamlets, and villages he and Claire had travelled to in the fortnight they had been searching for Jamie. He was sure, however that his physical and emotional torment from the performances he gave would guarantee him a better place in the afterlife, despite the murdered Redcoat issue. His scowling accomplice begged to differ when the subject was brought up. 

“This whole debacle of performing was your idea!” she hissed. “I've been threatened by minstrels who also stole my entire act and our only source of income. Whine your sword dancing only got rotten vegetables lobbed at you!”

“Those ignorant clotheids obviously don't have a patriotic bone in their useless bodies!” he retorted. 

Claire scowled as she pursed her lips, “There's already a St. Murtagh so you can quit before you try to recall your three miracles!” she muttered. 

She turned away from him as she fought back the tears threatening to fall. Everything was distressing enough having to deal with the Schrodinger’s cat issue regarding her husband but things were incredibly close to being unbearable.

Before Murtagh could justify his actions a strong hand covered his mouth and dragged him off into the nearby bushes. He struggled to find the handle of his dirk but halted his movements when recognised the sound of its weighted metal hitting the ground.

“ _Much, a ghoistidh, much_!” a familiar voice whispered. 

The older man turned to see his godson’s face, camouflaged with dirt and soot to blend into the night’s darkness.

“I’ll have you know I will be keelhauling you the first chance I get for that scare, boy!” Murtaugh growled lowly. “And as much as I’m overjoyed you’re found I plan on being furious for the next few minutes.”

“Sounds fair.” Jamie acknowledged. “I appreciate the forewarning. Now, we need to get Claire and return to Lallybroch to make sure our home is protected now that I’m enemy to the crown.”

Jamie suddenly found himself tackled to the ground with his dirtied features being mercilessly kissed by his wife. Despite her warm welcome, he knew he was assured a tongue lashing on the subject of foolhardy choices once they were alone.

“You bloody Scot! Don’t you ever do that to me again!” she demanded.

He tilted his head to the side with an amused look on his face. While he wasn’t precisely sure this exact situation would ever rear its ugly head again, historically speaking he knew it had potential. 

“I love you as well, _mo chridhe_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much, a ghoistidh, much! = Shh, godfather, shh!  
> Mo chridhe = my heart


End file.
